Measuring Worth
by TheChickenStyle
Summary: What if Ziva was raped nine times in Somalia? What if she was never brought to see Tony before Gibbs shoot Saleem? What if Tony found her just after her ninth to save her? What if Ziva had changed forever?    CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE,  Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:**

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Main Character(s)**: Ziva David

**Side Character(s)**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, Abigail (Abby) Sciuto, Timothy (Tim) McGee

**Main Shipping(s):** Tiva (Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto), Zabby (Abby Sciuto and Ziva David)

**Summary:** What if Ziva was raped nine times in Somalia? What if she was never brought to see Tony before Gibbs shoot Saleem? What if Tony found her just after her ninth to save her? What if Ziva had changed forever?

**Warnings:** Contains violence with no gore and little blood, graphic rape and non-consensual or reluctant sexual situations (But you can still read the story without it, just read the notes), some coarse language, and surreal or abstract moments.

**Author's Notes:** This was a collection of stories smashed into one. Call me sadistic but this is what happened. It may not necessarily make sense, but this was my world and it went how it went. Also, before I throw some Author Notes nonsense at you, I would like to say that it has come to my attention that some people are offended by the topic of rape and just want to read about Tony and the gang helping her pick up the pieces so I have broken the chapters up so that the sexual content will take place in certain chapters marked here and in the author's notes of each chapter. Chapter 1 for instances is the first mention of rape, but chapter 2 picks up after the rape has occurred. I recommend that you read the rape chapters since they contain vital information, but I did set it up so you don't have to and it will still make some sense. Anyways, this is a mish mash of stories and ideas written on everything from graphing paper to napkins that I have laying about. It will seem off beat, surreal, abstract, and very out of character consequently. I still think that you will enjoy it though. So without further ado, here we go…

Chapter one – Passcode (Rape chapter)

The man was inside of Ziva now.

"Don't like that, bitch?" He growled.

She did. She hated it, but she couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Why not give me your passcode then?" He spat.

He brought his fingers to her nipples and twisted them crudely. Ziva gasped and clenched her teeth, much to her captor's joy. He pulled out of her only to slam back inside of her exposed body. She ground her teeth together in an effort to hold in a scream.

"Passcode!" He barked.

Ziva spit in his face. He pulled out of her a slammed back into once, twice, over and over. No pleasure, just pain… and filth. The one thing she held onto was being torn from her. She had to hold on, she couldn't let go… not when this was so important.

"We can do this all day. I know 20 men who haven't seen a woman in months." He snickered as he continued to violate her body.

Ziva let a scream escape her lips. She had just shown weakness… She didn't want to give in to his demands of anguish. He grunted as he derived pleasure from her pain. This sick foul man… inside of her.

"Passcode!" He screamed

"Never!" she screamed back.

A wave of anger shook the man as he pounded her. She felt hot tears roll out of her eyes, stinging her face. She wanted to beg and pleas, but her instincts told her otherwise. She struggled against her bonds in vain.

"You slut!" He roared as he bit down on her neck, drawing blood.

Ziva let out a groan of pain then a yelp as he twisted her bloodied nipples further past what the skin was comfortable with. A constant rhythm of horror slammed her. Ziva shut her eyes. She no longer wanted to see the rape that was taking place upon her body.

That familiar feeling of horror, dread, disgust, and pain came back. A moment later, the man had emptied himself into her. It felt like oil or mildew.

Even after she had been destroyed, he kept hitting her. A kick even went inside of her. She kept her eyes shut. She felt him fist her a few more times until she had lost control of her breathing. Flood gates had been opened and streams of tears tore down her face. Insults streamed out of his mouth.

Once he was done and his rage emptied on her desecrated body, he growled and unsheathed a knife, bringing it to her throat.

I'm gonna post the next chapter tonight and possibly a third. I am looking for any kind of reviews, good or bad. Just don't say that I'm sick and insane. Negative comments in the form of constructive criticism are not only wanted but desired.

To really continue, I would like one person to say that they liked it and will check back once every day or so to watch for it. Just one. Thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 324

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Main Character(s)**: Ziva David

**Side Character(s)**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, Abigail (Abby) Sciuto, Timothy (Tim) McGee

**Main Shipping(s):** Tiva (Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto), Zabby (Abby Sciuto and Ziva David)

**Summary:** What if Ziva was raped nine times in Somalia? What if she was never brought to see Tony before Gibbs shoot Saleem? What if Tony found her just after her ninth to save her? What if Ziva had changed forever?

**Warnings:** Contains violence with no gore and little blood, graphic rape and non-consensual or reluctant sexual situations (But you can still read the story without it, just read the notes), some coarse language, and surreal or abstract moments.

**Author's Notes:** This was a collection of stories smashed into one. Call me sadistic but this is what happened. It may not necessarily make sense, but this was my world and it went how it went. Also, before I throw some Author Notes nonsense at you, I would like to say that it has come to my attention that some people are offended by the topic of rape and just want to read about Tony and the gang helping her pick up the pieces so I have broken the chapters up so that the sexual content will take place in certain chapters marked here and in the author's notes of each chapter. Chapter 1 for instances is the first mention of rape, but chapter 2 picks up after the rape has occurred. I recommend that you read the rape chapters since they contain vital information, but I did set it up so you don't have to and it will still make some sense. Anyways, this is a mish mash of stories and ideas written on everything from graphing paper to napkins that I have laying about. It will seem off beat, surreal, abstract, and very out of character consequently. I still think that you will enjoy it though. So without further ado, here we go…

**Chapter Notes:** Just so everyone understands, it should be understood that all the dialog is probably in Arabic or some other language, it's in English for my purposes.

Chapter 2 – Rescue

"DiNozzo sure thinks highly of you." He said through heaves

"What?" She managed to say.

"Yes. Is he your petit-ami, girl?" He said in a sneer.

"Tony…" She coughed out.

"He said he would give his life for you, should I take him up on that offer?" He said, twisting the knife a breath away from her skin.

"You lay a finger on him…" She said, forcing the words out.

"It's much too late for that." He said with a grin, "But don't worry, he's still alive." The man said.

Ziva stared into his eyes trying to read their deep heartlessness.

"Of course, that can change if I don't get that passcode." He said, bring the knife to her neck once more. "If not, I could kill him and let you live with the guilt. I would still have the other one, Timothy I think it was."

"I'll tell you." She pleaded, "The passcode is: eight-tango-alpha-five-juliet-golf-six-three-hotel-seven-four." She said through tears.

The man smiled and got up to leave, "I'll spare Timothy for you."

Ziva laid there, unable to stop the tears. She was useless, worthless, undeserving of life and friends. She had just given her passcode over and sent someone out to kill Tony. Her mossad, ninja, will was broken—No shattered. All she could do was sob and cry and hope that Tony wouldn't be in too much pain when he died.

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and she heard familiar voices yelling. Doors down the hallway were clanging open one by one until hers crashed open and Tony ran in. He slid on the ground and untied her quickly. McGee was standing guard at the door holding a gun he probably took from the fellow who got shot.

Her vision was doubled and blurring as Tony was trying to help her.

"Stay with me, Ziva." He said, "Please…"

She heard his voice fade away as everything went dark.

Very short, but thanks for the reviews. From here on out, the worst part is her nightmares. Please review and see if you would like to see more. Thanks again.

Also, I should mention that, yes, Tony and Ziva were dating. I justified the plot line by saying that Tony was suspicious that Rivkin was either forcing her into an affair or she was cheating, so that's why he got so mad.

This was like an AU of Truth and Consequences, so I'm assuming that you know how Gibbs took the snipe and killed Saleem.

Shalom.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 689

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Main Character(s)**: Ziva David

**Side Character(s)**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, Abigail (Abby) Sciuto, Timothy (Tim) McGee

**Main Shipping(s):** Tiva (Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto), Zabby (Abby Sciuto and Ziva David)

**Summary:** What if Ziva was raped nine times in Somalia? What if she was never brought to see Tony before Gibbs shoot Saleem? What if Tony found her just after her ninth to save her? What if Ziva had changed forever?

**Warnings:** Contains violence with no gore and little blood, graphic rape and non-consensual or reluctant sexual situations (But you can still read the story without it, just read the notes), some coarse language, and surreal or abstract moments.

**Author's Notes:** This was a collection of stories smashed into one. Call me sadistic but this is what happened. It may not necessarily make sense, but this was my world and it went how it went. Also, before I throw some Author Notes nonsense at you, I would like to say that it has come to my attention that some people are offended by the topic of rape and just want to read about Tony and the gang helping her pick up the pieces so I have broken the chapters up so that the sexual content will take place in certain chapters marked here and in the author's notes of each chapter. Chapter 1 for instances is the first mention of rape, but chapter 2 picks up after the rape has occurred. I recommend that you read the rape chapters since they contain vital information, but I did set it up so you don't have to and it will still make some sense. Anyways, this is a mish mash of stories and ideas written on everything from graphing paper to napkins that I have laying about. It will seem off beat, surreal, abstract, and very out of character consequently. I still think that you will enjoy it though. So without further ado, here we go…

**Chapter Notes: **Thanks to everyone who has kept with my story and here is the newest installment of Measuring Worth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – Break Down

Ziva woke up with her vision blurring as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of her new environment. Her head was throbbing and formless people were walking around her. Ziva didn't know where she was or what to do, so her instincts kicked in. It was fight or flight now.

Ziva grabbed the nearest, now more humanly-shaped, blob. She grabbed hold of an arm and twisted it. She threw it to the ground and put herself on top of it. Ziva put her other hand on his remaining arm and pinned him down… She only knew it was a he because everything was coming into focus now.

Tony was underneath her, groaning. This might have been a welcome sight in any other situation of similar circumstances. She felt a gentle hand on the back of her neck and another on her arm. They pried her loose of Tony carefully then turned her into his chest.

"Ziva." Came the distinct, soothing voice of Gibbs.

Ziva was crying now, she was saved by people who deserved so much better then a broken and violated mess of a woman that she now was. The tears wet his shirt but Gibbs didn't seem to mind. A sudden bump threw them forward onto the floor.

Ziva realized that they were in a moving truck and she was on top of her former boss, bawling her eyes out in front of some of her closest friends. Tony, McGee, Gibbs… She didn't care anymore; she was damaged goods that needed a return stamp.

This caused a reaction in her mind, she pushed Gibbs away and stood up, "You should not touch me."

"Why, Ziva?" Gibbs said. He brought his piercing blue eyes up to hers and sat up; put his knee up and resting his arm on it.

"I am filthy, useless, and violated. There is nothing left to measure my worth in," She cried.

"Why would you think that, Ziva?" Gibbs asked calmly.

Tony decided it was time to butt in and help everyone grasp the situation, "We found Ziva naked on the floor, bleeding in some…" Tony said trailing off, "Yeah, Boss."

"And the clothes are mine," McGee said, desperate to aide in the situation.

"Well, yeah, I can see that, McGee," Gibbs said in a very obvious way.

"Ziva…" Gibbs said, getting up to move closer to her.

"No," She started, trying to move away but she buckled at the knees from her own weakness.

Tony and McGee came to her aid, pulling her up on to the nearest bench. The back of the truck was four sides with two long benches on the longest sides.

Gibbs stood there, staring at her with a look that he always meant but rarely gave, compassion and concern.

Tony sat down next to Ziva, taking her hand with his.

"I do not deserve," Ziva started.

"No!" Tony said, quickly cutting her off.

"Don't say it, Zee," Tony said.

"But it is true!" She said, bursting into tears.

"It's not true!" Tony said, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand.

"I am filthy, Tony! I was violated, taken, beaten… I am nothing; there is nothing in this world small enough to measure my worth!" She screamed at him. Still, none of the anger was directed at him, but at herself.

"How about gold?" Tony said. "You aren't any of those things; you're wonderful, brilliant, and beautiful!"

McGee nodded in agreement.

Gibbs had been paying far more attention to what Tony **and** Ziva were doing, instead of just Tony or Ziva separately. Had he missed something…? Tony **and** Ziva, together. What about Rivkin? How did he miss it? Questions filled his mind as they always do, but not a single one remained answered, because he remained silent and almost emotionless as he watched them.

The truck bumped to a stop and the driver opened the back of the truck.

Without another word, they brought Ziva out of the truck and into the carrier plane. Gibbs was now determined more than ever to find out the truth between his agents, but Ziva's safety came first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interestingly enough, my friend who has been reading these before they went on has brought up a possible Gibbs and Ziva undertone. I decided that I would let you guys decide after a few more chapters.

Don't worry, chapter four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 691

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Author Notes:** Someone requested politely that this introduction crap be cut short, which is what I have done, don't be afraid to voice your opinions. Chapter 4 was what I thought Gibbs would say if he had found out Tony and Ziva were an item.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - Confrontation

Tony didn't sleep a wink on the plane. He and McGee were up talking for a while, but even McGee had eventually drifted off. His insomnia was probably due to the uncomfortable conditions of the carrier, but he knew it was because he was worrying about Ziva. She and Gibbs were the first asleep though, so he was happy she was sleeping.

Tony couldn't shake the feeling that Gibbs knew. The way Gibbs looked at him the whole time after he had called her 'Zee' was a horrible distraction. He felt like he hadn't comforted Ziva.

His thoughts kept him silently awake all night. At what was probably 0400, Tony began to drift off into a shallow sleep.

xxxxx

Ziva woke up and instinctively rolled over to hog the cooler side of her bed, but she found herself falling onto the floor.

Tony shot up, followed by Gibbs.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted.

"I am fine, I just fell," She said.

"With a knife?" Gibbs asked, nodding to his knife she had gotten from her things.

Ziva stared in bewilderment at the knife she clenched in her hands. Gibbs walked over to and slowly inched the knife out of her hand.

"Gibbs! I did not-" She began

"I know," He said soothingly.

The co-pilot came in through the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his hand wavered near his weapon holstered on his hip.

"Yeah, under control," Gibbs said, not for a moment taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"If there are any problems, she can sleep in my cabin behind that door," He said gesturing towards a door in the back of the plane, near the cockpit entrance.

"Thanks," Gibbs said, nodding.

After hearing the door shut, Gibbs took Ziva into the small but cozy cabin. He sat her down on the bed and then sat down next to her.

"Is there **anything** you wanna tell me?" Gibbs asked gently.

"No, Gibbs, I do not… Not now." She said absent mindedly.

"It's okay, Ziva. We're here for you." Gibbs remarked before getting up to leave.

"Gibbs," She said, grabbing the end of his baggy brown shirt, "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded and left the room.

Tony was standing there curiously, "Is she okay?"

"When were you gonna tell me?" Gibbs asked, diving into the issue headfirst.

"Well, McGee and I were so busy carrying her in that we thought we would tell," He rambled.

"Not about that," Gibbs hissed, "About you and her."

"Us what?" Tony asked blatantly.

"You didn't think I'd notice?"

"Boss, I-I was-We were… just, you know." Tony stammered.

"Sleeping together?" Gibbs yelled, "What about Rivkin?"

"He insinuated that she was forced into the relationship… or maybe… she was cheating…" Tony said, his voice rising.

"Rule number twelve! Did you forget about that?"

"Boss. We-She-I…"

"You fell in love with her?" Gibbs said a bit more softly.

"Yes, Boss. We did."

"Damn it, DiNozzo! You didn't think this through! What did you think would happen?" Gibbs yelled, slamming his hand into the wall.

"I don't know!"

"Don't you remember what happened with Jeanne?" Gibbs roared.

Tony responded with a soft sob into the silence.

"Your girlfriend was just raped!" Gibbs said, a little less angrily and a little more factually.

Tony leaned against the wall and covered his face up with his hand. He knew it but it didn't really hit him until Gibbs had said the word. Rape. **Ziva** was raped. Tony tried so hard not to cry but a few tears broke through.

"You have to figure out if she's worth losing your sanity and possibly your job over, but right now, we're gonna get her back safely." Gibbs said before locking himself in the head.

"Why does Gibbs always do that?" McGee asked from the back of the carrier. Tony had almost forgotten that he was there.

"You heard all that?" Tony asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, sorry…" He said in a very McGee way.

"Good going, McSneak." Tony said.

McGee knew that Tony was past vulnerability and was back to covering up with humor again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for everything, keep reviewing, I can't fix things if you don't tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 702

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Author Notes:** Chapter 5 is here and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, I won't bore you to death with excuses, but long story short, after Christmas break I was overworked and when I got home and finished dinner, I just wanted to sleep. So I will update as many chapters as I can tonight. This chapter is Gibb's take on Ziva's condition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 – Fragile

His voice, his horrible motions, his obscene language, his ruthless attacks… Her vision blurring… pain… help, please… someone help… so… much… pain… His hands… all over her… The pain… blood?... blood… **her **blood, on her body… please… help… anyone… AHHHHHHH!

Ziva shot up as she fell to the floor. She was confused, where was she? It was dark and barren… no… She must be in her cell… The rescue? Was it all just a dream. Ziva fell back against the wall. It was futile.

Just then a man came in through the door.

"please…" she pleaded

"What do you need?" He said

"Kill me… Do whatever you want to me, just do nott hurt Tony… please…"

Ziva move her hands and realized that she wasn't bound and she forced her weakened body to throw itself at her captor. She swung her legs up under her and caught herself, wobbling slightly. She was about to attack, when the man kicked out her left leg and grabbed her right arm, bending it behind her and grabbed the back of her neck. He pressed her against a bed.

"Ziva," He said, "It's me, Gibbs."

"Gibbs…?" She said into the pillow as he let her go.

..::..::..

"Gibbs…?" Ziva said into the pillow as he let her go.

Gibbs looked down at Ziva, weak and so easy to push over. Gibbs had spent years watching how Ziva fought, he knew that if it came to a face to face confrontation, he could overthrow her in enough time. He thought it would be a challenge. He realized exactly how much she had gone through in those last three months and felt very uneasy.

She was so venerable and so very submissive. He could make her roll over a bark like a dolphin, and she would have done it. He felt self critical. He heard Kate's voice in his head: "You couldn't save me, and now look what happened to her, Gibbs. It's all your fault."

Gibbs pulled away from her. She sat up and he sat next to her.

"Ziva…" Gibbs started

"No, before you ask," She said.

"No to what?" He said curiously.

"I was not raped," She stated.

"Ziva, you can tell us… me, anything," He said calmly

"There is nothing to tell," She said, avoiding eye contact, "I was still on whatever drugs they had given me yesterday, do not take anything as truth."

Gibbs nodded, knowing full well that she was lying, "Okay, okay… We're going to take you to the hospital-"

"No!" Ziva said quickly, turning to him.

"Ziva," He said sternly, "You have to see a doctor."

"No. I do **not** need any doctor, Gibbs," She said.

"Ziva, you're hurt," Gibbs replied.

"I will be fine, I am not going to a doctor." Ziva couldn't go to a doctor. They would run a rape kit then Gibbs and everyone would know what happened.

"Okay, I'll have Ducky look at you, but he's out for the weekend," Gibbs said with sigh. He was never one to compromise, but he felt as though this was his fault.

"Just drop me off at my place," Ziva stated

"No." Gibbs said shaking his head, "You have to stay with someone."

"Tony," Ziva said before he had a chance to finish.

"No," Gibbs said once more.

Ziva thought for a while. She would naturally pick Gibbs, but Ziva knew he would try to find out the truth so she pulled out the next person she was closest to.

"Abby," She stated.

Gibbs sighed, he was about to disagree until he heard Kate's voice echoing in his head then decisively agreed.

..::..::..

McGee sat down on the bench in the carrier. Tony had been in the bathroom ever since Gibbs left it. Now that Gibbs had left he was alone… McGee didn't know what to think. Thoughts swirled into his head; he had no idea what to do. It was his fault, he could have stopped it. He wanted to think so, but the rational side of his brain told him otherwise… There was no way that he could have changed anything.

McGee put his head in his hands and stared at the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that's it. Chapter 5 done. Ziva meets up with Abby next chapter and someone is going through a lot of trouble to make sure that Ziva remains haunted for a while. Please send suggestions and comments to the reviews. Sorry again. I'll have chapter 6 up later tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 578

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Author Notes:** Chapter 6 is up tonight and I'm still sorry for the wait. This is the chapter where things fall apart for Ziva and Abby gets stuck in the middle of it all. Slight Gabby references in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 – Gutter Balls

A knock came from Abby's door. She paused the movie, got up and dashed over to the door to open it. When she did, she saw Ziva using Gibbs and Tony as crutches with a scared and tired McGee at the door.

"Ziva!" Abby said with glee. She pushed past McGee to embrace her, but Ziva backed away.

"Ziva… Are you okay?" Abby asked

"Can we come in?" Tony whined

"Oh yeah!" Abby said, letting them in.

"Why are you here at 1:27 in the morning?" Abby asked.

Gibbs put Ziva down on the couch and looked at Abby.

"Uhm… I meant 0127 hours?" Abby replied nervously.

Gibbs smiled and pulled Abby into the small excuse for a guest bathroom. It was small and pressed them together slightly.

"Well, isn't this cozy, Jethro?" Abby smiled

"Abs…" Gibbs warned

"Okay, okay. What's up with Ziva?" Abby asked, now concerned.

"I think she was raped, but she's not admitting it." Gibbs said soberly

It didn't matter, Abby's senses shut down after hearing the word rape.

"What?" Abby said.

"She was raped…" Gibbs said.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Ziva," He said, "If she tells you, tell me. **Only** me."

Abby nodded, still in a daze.

..::..::..

Abby shut the door, Ziva was sitting on her bed staring at a portrait on the wall.

"It's an angel," Abby said with a grin, sitting down next to Ziva.

"Abby…" Ziva said softly.

"Say anything you need to, cry if you need to," Abby said, hugging Ziva.

Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes but she held back as many as possible.

"Whatever Gibbs told you…" Ziva said.

"I don't care. Are you okay?" Abby asked, oddly still on topic.

"No. No, I am not okay." Ziva groaned

"It happened. You were… raped?" Abby said, squeezing her.

"No… I- I was not, there was no… I…" Ziva said, stuttering in an uncharacteristic manner.

"It's okay," Abby said, "It's okay…"

"No, it is not. You cannot tell Gibbs or Tony… You can tell no one. Promise me."

"Ziva, I,"

"**Promise me!**"

"Okay, I promise."

"Ziva… Think of something light hearted." Abby said

"What could be happy?"

"The time we slept together," Abby said, moving out of the hug to grasp her shoulders.

"I would not call it that… I was drunk and you were drunk…" Ziva said with a laugh.

..::..::..

"The time we slept together," Abby's voice said through door.

Tony whimpered and shifted uncomfortably. Abby and Ziva… together? Tony's mind went to the sex place and hot, sweaty, dirty, smutty images filled his mind of Abby and Ziva sleeping with each other. Tony kind of took Ziva as a more straight type. Tony didn't deny how many… oh so many of this images drifted through his mind from time to time… or more often.

"I would not call it that… I was drunk and you were drunk…"

Ziva said with what sounded like a laugh.

A drunk Ziva and Abby, that opened the door to a lot more images, strangely kinkier images. His ear was threatening to fuse with the door's fibers until a sudden smack hit the back of his head. Tony whined and pulled his head away from the door.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, "What goes on in there is private."

"private…" Tony repeated under his breathe.

Gibbs smacked the back of his head once more.

"Get your head out of the gutter, DiNozzo."

"No more gutter balls, boss!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that's it. My last chapter for the night. I'm very hungry now and will eat half of my food budget. Please give me feedback. I have my storyline set for a few more events such as an ominous note and a surprise ending, but I would love in put and ideas from my viewers since I have no more prewritten chapters, just outlines.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 578

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Author Notes: **Chapter 7 is a slightly more disturbing chapter. I was wary of putting this up because I didn't know how you guys would react to it. It does involve mentions of rape but there is nothing that happens, really. This, I thought, was the number one scariest nightmare Ziva could have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 – Nightmare

Ziva was laying in her cell again, blood marked her body like a child's finger painting. She was still handcuffed and was lying down exposed in the filth. She stared up at the ceiling with a solemn face.

Footsteps. That was how it always began… footsteps. Then _he_ burst through the door, but it wasn't him this time.

"Gibbs!" She yelled

"Yes, Ziva," He growled. He kicked her legs apart and crouched down next to her. What was happening? Gibbs grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. Ziva couldn't believe… Gibbs wouldn't?

"Yes, I would," He said to her face.

Tears filled her eyes as desperation swept her mind.

"Gibbs… please… why?" She said hoarsely

"Because you're worthless." He growled again. He reached out and put his rough calloused hand on her exposed, beaten and cut body. She shivered to his touch. He was so gentle… why? Can't he just get it over with? No. He still had his clothes on. She knew Gibbs knew how to mess with her, but she… He's like a father to her… It's like being betrayed… She hated it so much.

"Ever slept with your boss?" He asked, bring his hand to her breast and pinching her nipple. Ziva grunted and tried to avoid eye contact but he held her chin in place and his eyes forced her to answer.

She nodded.

"Yeah?" He said, "Which one?"

He let go of her chin and placed his left hand on the floor left of her body and moved his left leg over top of her so he was on all fours above her, staring straight in to her watery eyes. His right hand went back to her nipple.

"My first job, Jakir… He was the restaurant manager," She said, her eyes flicking back and forth between Gibbs.

"You never thought about sleeping with me?" Gibbs said with a smirk as he mindlessly played with her nipple.

"Never," She said. Older men were more Abby's style… Ziva liked to stay in her age range.

Gibbs twisted her right nipple.

"Gi-ibb-s-ss!" She screamed, throwing her head back,

Gibbs just chuckled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way…" This shouldn't be happening to her, he was like a father. This is like incest… no… this is so.

It dawned on Ziva that Gibbs was acting so very out of character. Once the realization hit, she woke up from her dream.

..::..::..

Ziva groaned as she sat up in Abby's guest bedroom, sweat drenched her brow. She looked at the clock. 2:54 am, it read. Flashes of her dream hit her in an instant. She wanted to cry, but forced herself to stay strong. Ziva grabbed her cell phone. She still couldn't believe Abby held onto her American cell phone. She flipped it open and went to contacts. She found Tony's silly faced picture and hit call. A message on the screen said: "Out of service, your plan has expired."

What else did she expect. She thought about what else must have expired, the food in her fridge, her services, her friendships. The issue she didn't want to tackle was Tony. He still loved her very much. How could she explain Rivkin forcing her into the relationship? He would think she was lying.

Ziva laid back in bed, determined to talk to Tony tomorrow.

..::..::..

Abby hit speed dial one and let it ring.

"Gibbs," a groggy voice said. Probably a bourbon filled voice too.

"It's Abby," She replied.

"Yeah, the ID thingy told me that, Abs. Why did you call? Just to chat at 0300?" He asked

"Yep, so what are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a T-shirt."

"Well that's not very sexy…"

"Abs!"

"Okay, I talked to Ziva."

"What'd she say?"

Abby paused she promised Gibbs she would tell him, but she promised Ziva that she wouldn't. Why did she have to get stuck in the middle of this. She loved Gibbs, She loved Ziva. She loved everyone on the team… She decided quickly that it was in her best interest to tell Gibbs. Little did she know that Ziva was outside 'overhearing' the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's all for Chapitre Sept. A little bit of drama ensues. I thought long and hard about Abby's choice. I guess she loved Ziva so much that she did it for her own good. I still think that out of everyone on the team Ziva and Abby were probably the best friends of all of them, so it was a really tough decision. The fact is that Gibbs is Gibbs. The next chapter is the long awaited 'ominous note' I've been talking about.

Suggestions anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words: 504**

**Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Author Notes: **Chapter 8 is a softer note but the mood is dark. An ominous note comes to Ziva's bed side table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 – Stranger in the Night

Abby said goodbye to Gibbs and shut her phone. She walked out of her door and set the phone down. She turned around and almost jumped when she came face to face with a tired Ziva. Ziva just stared at Abby, making her uncomfortable.

"Couldn't sleep?" Abby asked, smiling uneasily.

Ziva just nodded in response.

"I was just… uhm… calling the… poison control center," Abby lied.

"You are a bad liar, Abby," Ziva said, her glazed eyes staring into hers.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you heard, then," Abby said, shifting uneasily.

Once again, Ziva just nodded in response.

"I'm really, really sorry, Ziva," Abby said lightly.

"No," Ziva said, putting one hand on either cheek, forcing Abby to look at her, "No. You were correct in following orders. Gibbs gave you an order and you followed it."

"Yes, but you made me promise and you're my friend, Ziva. We have been through so much together. I shouldn't have, but Gibbs is…" Abby rambled.

"He is your superior. Gibbs is our superior, but he is more than that. You love him and you love me. His orders are above mine. Abby, listen. I am not mad at you." Ziva said very calmly.

"Ziva, I wanted to say something, I" Abby said before she was cut off with Ziva's hand cupped across her mouth. Ziva shushed her and took a knife from the magnetic knife holder that was hanging off the wall near her kitchen area.

Ziva slowly walked forward towards the guest room. Abby was whispering something to her, but Ziva was focused on the movement she had heard. She leaned against the doorframe and peered into the room through the opening left from the cracked door. She saw the window open and the curtain fluttering ominously. Ziva walked in, know that the person was gone before she had gotten there. She dashed up to the window and looked out of it, only to see a figure jumping off the end of the fire escape and running off. Ziva swore in Hebrew and looked around the room. Nothing was missing, but something was added. Ziva walked over to the note that was lying on the dresser.

Abby looked in to see Ziva sitting on the bed clutching a piece of paper. Abby entered and sat down next to her reading the note. Abby read the note and gave a frown of sadness. She took a chance and clasped Ziva's hand with hers. Abby loosened Ziva's grip and took the note away from her.

"Ziva. Don't believe it. It's just someone trying to scare you," Abby said.

"Only you and I know what happened, Abby."

"Well, what if someone was listening. He couldn't be here."

"Abby, it has been 4 days. That is enough time for someone to get on a plane."

"Tony is in this note, we have to tell him."

Ziva gave up, Tony's safety came before her own needs. She nodded and Abby left to get the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short, but I've been busy. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Measuring Worth

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words: Rating**: MA/R/NC-17

**Author Notes: **Chapter 9 is a time skip o nearly a week. Ziva has been moved around and has not yet gotten a chance to see Tony. I think Ziva can explain the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 – Confront and Comfort

Ziva was sitting on the double bed, staring at the rain pattering on the window. It had been almost a week since the incident, and since then she had been shuffled around from safe house to safe house, only staying until one was booked for another person. She immediately wanted to confront Gibbs, but she hadn't seen him in the week of movement, nor had she seen Tony. She missed Tony so much. He probably didn't care for her anymore. She had let her body be defiled by some creep from Somalia that was now stalking her. Everyone on the team knew now.

She had gotten many visits from Ducky. She is the only psychologist in whom she confided any little bit in, Ducky also did physical examinations after the hospital. Yes, Abby had persuaded Ziva into getting a checkup. As Ziva thought, there were only a few torn ligaments and strained muscles. The medication was given to help replenish her body's blood, since she had lost so much of it. She also took some vitamins and had to reapply some bandages to her cuts and wounds that, to this point, were poorly kept safe. Ducky had been tending to her. Abby would come and cook meals for Ziva, watch movies with her and just smile. The more gruesome details of her imprisonment had been invested in the Goth forensics specialist.

Ziva closed her book and placed it on the window sill, a look of dread on her face. Ziva took her new phone out and found a message from her father.

"_Dear Ziva, I am somewhat disappointed in you. You have failed in completing your mission and have rebelliously run off to that boyfriend of yours that lives in the United States. I am sorry to say it, but you are suspended from Mossad pending your complete removal from the program. I had hoped that it would not come to this, but you have left me no choice. Do not bother coming back."_

Ziva's eyes welled up as she shut the phone and tossed it across the room. There was no crash or crack though. Ziva looked up to see Gibbs standing there, the caught cellular in his hand. Without either saying a word, he opened up the cell phone and read the message

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony reached into McGee's sports coat, careful so as not to wake him from his restful sleep upon his desk's keyboard. Tony removed McGee's ID and went to his car. Tony combed his hair over and pulled on a cap, tipping it down so as to cover his eyes and shadow his face. Tony pulled the black NCIS jacket on and started the car, turning on the road to Ziva's safe house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and stared at the woman before him.

"You're angry at me, Ziver," He started, his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight, "Get it off your chest."

"You betrayed my trust, Gibbs." Ziva stated

"I put all of my trust, all of my hopes into you. You are like a father that I never had. I will now never have a father if you too desert me. I do not see why you could not have just taken my word for what it was and be done with it. There was no reason to involved Abby!" Ziva said, her voice rising.

Gibbs walked towards her. Ziva jumped up as the memories from her horrible nightmare flashed through her mind.

Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Ziva. You are going to tell me what happened. I will sit here and hug you and let your cry into my shirt all you want, but nothing will ever change unless you tell me."

"I was raped, Gibbs." Ziva said, bursting into tears.

Gibbs put his arms around her and lolled her until she had cried herself to sleep. Gibbs got up afterwards and was preparing to leave when his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Abby.

"Gibbs, you might want to hurry, a guy matching Ziva's captor's description is in a high-speed car chase off the beltway, now."

"On my way." Gibbs said, rocketing down the stairs and to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
